


Remember and don't forget

by Swampy_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Omega Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), klance love child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: Lance looked out the window of his apartment building. It was raining and it matched his mood quite well. He didn't get to stop his mate from leaving.He's alone





	1. Abandoned

Lance should have seen it coming. This was just bound to happen he knew it and it killed him in his soul to know that he was alone once more. 

And great timing to. Today was the day he was suppose to spill out his secret and yet he never got the chance.

Keith had walked out that night and it was weeks that he realized he wasn't ever coming back. It left Lance depressed. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it. 

He didn't want to admit he loved Keith but he did and this is how far he had gotten. A month into the relationship and a week into his pregnancy and Keith had walked out. 

Never leaving a note. Never answering calls. Keith vanished. Lance had tried to contact his older brother but even he had seem to leave to. 

He was left alone with the rest. Hunk supported him during his time he couldn't work. Which was sweet on the betas part. Pidge helped pay the bills and the house itself. Allura helped bake for Lance. And Coran came in with the daily duties. 

He was lucky he even had them around for the three months into the pregnancy. But even then it all seemed to just want to fall. 

He was sad angry and frustrated. His mate had left him with a child to raise. And that was something he could never forgive. 

And if he had to protect his baby boy from the alpha he would.


	2. Baby shower

Sort to say Lance was not planning this day well. He was already four months into his pregnancy and already Allura he decided to throw a baby shower. Which bless her soul she would do anything for lance. 

She couldn't relate on being abandoned but she felt so much sorrow for him and his small pup. Allura heard and saw all those cries. She hated Keith but she hated seeing Lance so upset even more. 

So what else could she do. She had come to his house in the early morning using her spare key to set up the house. She moved things around and baked as well. 

Lance had heard her moving but he knew it was her. He could smell her and Allura had a way with her steps. They were heavy but soft he couldn't really explain it. That and he also didn't want to wake up. His belly was preventing that To. 

So he just laid there until Allura came in. "good morning Lance I have brought breakfast as for you not to get up" Lance smiled sitting up with difficulty. 

"What are you up to allura?" He asked taking a bite out of his morning pancakes. Something he always craved. Especially in the mornings. He of course had morning sickness so sometimes he whined when he couldn't eat. 

"Oh just something special. Stay here promise it will be good" she explained. She didn't want to stress him in any hand on this.

Lance trusted Allura. She was a sweet alpha someone who treated him with kindness and he couldn't ask for more. Well. At least he trusted an alpha .

"Ok but don't burn the house down" he chuckled seeing her leave. Sighing as she left he looked at his right .a crib painted blue 

It's all he had beside him. It will be the only person beside him. 

And he only thought more and more. How could he break the news to his baby when the time came to ask about his other half. Why he didn't have both his parents. 

It was a horrible thing to think but what else could he say aide the truth, he couldn't bare to tell the truth. 

He stayed in his room a little more before he heard more and more people come in. Now he didn't have many friends but he smelled a few other people. 

"Ok Lance let's help you out and see the guests" Allura said with her tender smile as she helped Lance stand up. Flinching at the sight of his mark. 

Lance stood up waddling down the hall and saw the guest. Hunk, Shay, Pidge, Coran, matt, even lotor was there. Which was a surprise after he and Allura had a little fight. Least to say Allura won. 

"Allura?" 

"Surprise! It's your baby shower" Allura said with a smile as she saw Lance look around. Blue balloons around, blue boxed gifts everything was set for his little baby boy. 

It was to much for the Omega that he had begun crying 

"I love it thank you allura!" Lance said trying to hug Allura but his stomach wouldn't let him. 

She chuckled nodding as she sat Lance down and got the food. 

"Ok I want to go first. Lance this is my gift" hunk said passing his box over to Lance .Smiling widely he opened it small baby clothes, a stuffed cow to. He smiled. 

"Hunk did you make it?" He asked seeing the hand-stiched cow. Hunk nodded shyly as he saw Shay smile at him before handing Lance her gift .

Inside was a small bracelet. Pair of shoes and pants Along with some oncies and a really cute blue lion oncie with a hoodie and ears. 

He smiled lifting them up "you guys, these are so Tiny" he said as he looked at the outfits. 

Pidge chuckled at the Omega as she went to give her gift. 

Now Lance trusted Pidge but sometimes she would think to ahead "if I find a brochure for the best colleges in the state I swear" Lance commented making Pidge laugh. 

"Open it already" Lance nodded it was heavier but still small. He found small shoes designer baby clothes. Cupons for a spa " and that's not all" Pidge said raising the eyes of everyone else as she pulled a bigger box over. 

 

"This is a baby stroller made it myself and trust me Lance it won't hurt your baby " Lance was skeptical but he still had accepted her gift 

"Well I got you this Lance. " Lance looked over to Matt seeing him bring out bigger boxes. "This one is to help him walk" he said opening the box. "And this one here is a car seat. Both for a baby and toddler" he said showing how it morphed to either 

 

Lance awed at the invention that the two had made. And waited for lotor. He shifter before handing him the small box. 

Lance opendd it up, a knife. A gorgeous blue handled knife with an elegant silver sharp end in it two gemstones a saphire and a Ruby " for self defense" lotor muttered out he wasn't really good at this .

Lance chuckled picking it up and looking at it. "Thank you guys" Lance smiled looking at the other two remaining gifts. 

Allura came out a tray of cake in her hand as she split it. "Lance you can open my gifts later. There mostly just toys" she commented. 

Lance would have said to open it if he hadn't been so hungry. He smiled at the bite size on his fork. 

"I can't help but think where I would be without you guys. Including you lotor" Lance said seeing lotors shocked face. 

"How could I ?" 

"You provide me comfort. I know it's wired I mean they do to. But you try and it's great to see you here. Missed you and your shit fights with allura" he said laughing a little. 

"All of you play s role in my life and I couldn't be more great ful." He said somewhere deep in his heart telling him something was missing. 

But he tried to ignore it 

 

 


	3. Early as a worm

Lance woke up sometime during his 7 month being pregnant he just came from shopping with allura and he felt the sudden pain in his stomach. It was harsh and it felt as if he was in heat.

Except of course he couldn't be. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. It was clear that every few minutes he would get it before it went away. 

Eventually a few hours passed that Coran came in to help Lance out through out the rest of his day. But he smelt the distress and the blood. 

Rushing to lance's room he saw Lance under the blankets asleep. He didn't even think he noticed the small pool of blood under his crotch. Scared and confused he ended up calling Allura. 

 

"Coran what's the matter? " Allura said as she and Shay and Pidge we're hanging out and having some small girl time. 

The two looked at Allura with a worrisome gaze. "What? " She said almost yelling as she picked up her purse. 

That allarmed the two other girls as they stood up. "Pidge call an ambulance to Lance's apartment!" Allura said getting her car keys as they all shuffled into the car. 

"Coran calm down!" Allura said swerving around trying to hurry up " calm down you are no good of help of you freak out calm him down Coran!" 

Pidge could hear the cries and whimpers from the other end all belonging to Lance. 

"What's happening Allura!" Shay tried to speak but couldn't anymore once she felt herself being tossed by how fast Allura was going. 

"Allura calm down we're going to crash!" Pidge yelled seeing how they could have hit a car to their right. 

Allura couldn't. Her alpha screaming at her to help the packs Omega. Something was terribly wrong. Something wasn't right. 

But she did calm down a lot when they went on Lance's street already police and an ambulance there. 


	4. Angel

In a daze Lance woke up. He couldn't understand where he was he just saw white and that darn beeping of the machine next to him. He couldn't recall what happened. 

He looked around his room seeing his pack around him sleeping beside him protecting him. And then he noticed his flat stomach. 

Panicked he rose up the pain ending up hitting him hard as he let out a whimper. Waking up the rest looked at him. "Get the doctor" Allura said lotor nodding as he ran to get a doctor .

" What happened where's my pup what happened?" He asked franticlly seeing the rest look at each other 

"Ah, Mr.mcclain. woken up already that's good. Your vitals are doing great " doctor said checking the machine. 

"What happened?" Lance asked his gaze confused and worried. 

"I'm afraid you went into labor way to soon. You ended up giving birth at home. It's assumed you passed out and gave birth while you were asleep" the doctor explained. 

It relieved Lance a little "your pup is in an incubator he's small and frail but he's a strong baby. We can only say his lungs aren't fully developed yet and we will like to keep a check on him"  the doctor explained.

That relieved so much off of Lance's chest. Atleast  he knew his pup was alive. "You and your pack are welcomed to see him. " The doctor offered but he knew the answer. 

Allura was pushing Lance in the wheel chair. Lance wasn't in any danger he just needed help since his body wouldn't recover quickly. 

"It's this one" the nurse said with a tender smile as she watched Lance's when lit up. 

His little baby had pink skin his small fists attached to the sheet he was laying on. Only a few strands of black hair could be seen. His eyes were closed to. 

The pack surrounded themselves around the small thing as lance reached his hand in to touch his infant. His skin was smooth 

Lance saw his little hand move around and that's when he saw how he was getting help to breathe. 

"My baby, mi dulce angel" Lance said smiling letting some tears shed. 

"So what will you name it lance?" Hunk asked his friend seeing how Lance's face lit up with joy. 

"Angel. He's my little angel. He's survived through so much" Lance said hiccuping a little.

Allura smiled seeing the small human curled in the glass incubator. "Well angel. We will protect you, no matter what." She said looking at lotors fascinated facial expression. 

"Yeah you have three cool aunts and three tough uncle's" Matt spoke having Pidge smile at the remark 

"We'll all pitch in to help you Lance" Shay said seeing how Lance looked baffled at the pack. 

She smiled at at him as he cried a little they all cared about him. No matter what they all cared about him. 

"Welcome to the family Angel McClain" hunk said 

 

Lance sighed "Angel kogane, he had that right " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything to send my say send it through my Twitter or Tumblr


	5. He's looking so much like him

Lance had grown more stressed than he could ever imagine. Taking care of a pup wasn't easy. Especially when angel was so clingy. But he had friends help out.

It was good to work again. His co-workers congratulated him on his little baby boy something he liked to brag on about. 

At least angel had grown really attached to Coran as well. So he was in charge sometimes. 

Standing up with angel in his arms he realized how not only was this hard. He grew very lonely. It was night and it was storming outside to. 

It was like that night that night all those nine months ago. It surprised Lance how much he suffered to. He was resting his head down his baby boy resting his head on his shoulder. The three month old snoring slightly. 

The sound of thunder came as lance shot up from his daze as he stared at a framed picture. It was when he was with Keith. The flash made it seem as if he blinked. 

With a growl he punched the frame as he ripped Keith's face out of the picture. He hated him. He hated him so much .he hated Keith so god damn much. 

He felt angel move and that's when Lance got a good look at him. He saw Keith through angel's eyes. Angel was a dead reminder that no matter what Keith will always haunt him. 

Lance saw angel smile reaching his hands up in a grabby motion to Lance. The small black curls around his cheeks. 

"Oh angel. My little baby angel" he hiccuped touching his small forehead with his own. Feeling angel's little hands grab to his cheeks. 

"Why? Why don't have to look so much like him why? " Lance snarled but wept. He was in so much pain. 

"What did I do wrong? Why did he leave me? Angel I'm so sorry my baby boy I'm so so sorry" Lance tried to apologise for something that as out of his control.

"Oh angel angel my small angel. God I wish you didn't have his eyes" Lance admitted. Angel had his curly hair even a small rat tail to. And he knew where that came from. 

Angel got both his grandma's hair. Curly and with a rat tail. But he got Keith's skin and eyes,And  hair. He couldn't hate angel though 

Seven months made him grow to love him. When in the beginning he hated everything. 

And when the last lightning bolt fell he decided. 

He would erase Keith from his mind his life and his soul. Keith would be no more. Keith would never ever be mentioned. 

He would attack Keith if he were to even dare to come back. 

 


	6. Groceries and hard Candy's

Lance was grocery shopping. It was his turn to get out of the house. He strapped his three year old into the cart and began walking around. 

"Papi! Candy please!" Lance smiled. His angelito sure had a sweet tooth but he had to be stricter with the sweets. After all a growing boy needed something more than sugar to survive. 

"Why? Have you been good?" He asked. Angel nodded as he pointed to the candy isle. Angel was really smart. He knew where things were. 

"Good good please papi!" Lance pretended to think before he saw how angel was pulling his little pouty face ."angel! You know I can't say no to you when you give me your pouty face" 

Angel high pitched giggle rang through as he felt Lance begin to tickle his stomach. "No! No " angel giggled out making Lance stop. 

"Ok let papi get his groceries first and then I'll get you one piece ok?" Lance asked seeing angel nod. "Pinpy sweur" angel stuck out his pinky. 

Lance awed at hia baby as he nodded "pinky swear. Now tonight we are having some empanadas, want anything cupcake?" Angel pointed at the can of ravioli. Lance rolled his eyes. 

He should have figured as much .today was a day to step out of the diet they always followed. Usually angel wasn't one to complain, about eating vegetables. But since it was a Saturday he wanted something sweeter. 

"Well what do we have here" Lance turned around seeing lotor at the end of the isle. He came up and russled Lance's hair before turning to angel. "If it isn't my favorite person in the whole world."

Lotor gree to be more attached than he was willing to admit. He loved angel as if he were his own child. "What are you two doing here?" He asked as if it weren't obvious. 

"Picking something for my son. What are you doing here?" Lance asked checking the cans of ravioli

"Well I came here to get something for Allura. It scares me sometimes what she craves" lotor admitted picking angel up and carrying him around. 

"Go figure. Though I'm really exited pretty soon angel with have people to play with" Lance said kissing angels cheek as he strolled around the isle. 

"She was craving some donuts with some ranch dressing it amazes me how much that woman can eat" lotor commented. 

"Oh really like what" Lance said feeling someone bump into him before muttering a sorry as this person walked away. 

Lotor saw however. He knew that scent. And it surprised him how these two didn't even glance at each other 

"Lotor you good man?" Lance said tossing the ingredient into the cart. 

"Oh uh yeah sorry. She was craving your empanadas she said. She had a feeling you were making them today" lotor said completely ignoring the fact of whoever bumped into Lance. 

"Lucky her I was gonna invite the whole gang over" Lance said heading to pay. 

"Yeah I came to see if they had some made, but they ran out already " lotor said placing the bags in the cart as he felt angel mess with his hair. 

"Yeah. Hey tell Allura and the rest to come by at around 5:00 these take a while especially with so many mouths to feed." Lance chuckled seeing lotor set angel down. 

Lance had placed one small bar of chocolate on the belt as he looked at lotor. "Oh you tell me. Try and listen to Allura saying she's eating for two every time she gets a craving. Even you weren't so picky" lotor chuckled. 

"Ha ha it's so funny I forgot to laugh" Lance fired back paying for the stuff as he took his cart to his car. "Buckle angel for me please" Lance asked as he started putting his groceries away. 

He didn't even have to look at angel to hang lotor a piece of napkin. That child got messy. 

"Anyways remember 5:00 sharp I'll be done around then." Lance said shutting his trunk as he got himself in the car ."oh and give her some sweet bread it helps with the cravings sometimes" Lance said seeing lotor get into his car. 

Lance smiled. Those two were crazy in love and with a child on the way. Allura wasn't even a month pregnant and she sometimes had the craziest cravings sometimes .


	7. Over hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry I dragged you into this"

> "how shiro how did shopping go?" Keith asked as he was pushing away something out of the way. 

"It went as expected. No one came around right?" Shiro said putting away some things. The movement caused the faintest of smells come Keith's way.

Someone's scents. No not someone's, his love's scent. Keith stood up quickly. "Uh no...hey shiro when can we come out of hiding. I'm sure by now the mob wouldn't know we came back. " 

Shiro sighed. He looked back at his little brother angry that he put Keith into this mess. "Keith. You know how dangerous it is, what if they got you or worse Lance? "

Keith stood up now "they hadn't known about me. If you hadn't mentioned me in your bio at your work station then this wouldn't have happened. I'm not resposible for what mom was involved in either" 

"Keith I know this isn't something we both wanted but we have to think this through. Pretty soon we'll get help so both of us won't be killed" shiro added

"I don't care about her and dad's property and the money. I want Lance back shiro! You don't understand you can't understand " Keith fired back 

"What do you know? I left potential mates for me just so we both won't be killed do you understand weren't both trapped here for a few more years? The FBI can't exactly help out in everything" shiro fired back his hair spiked out usually when he was riled up .

Keith growled as he left and went to his room slamming the door. He covered himself up in the blanket. He wish he stayed he wish he could see Lance again.

He wanted to protect Lance he could protect Lance. But when the mob was after them. He didn't think he could take everyone out. Especially if they had decided to have kids. 

Then it came to mind. A kid. A kid that he and Lance made. It made him smile. Anything involving Lance made him smile. Made him want to live.

Want to survive to see Lance again .And maybe Lance would take him back .if Lance would learn to understand and forgive why he left. 

He loved the small memories he had. Pulling up a photo he smiled and kissed Lance image.

"Don't sorry Lance just two more years just two more years and I'll be back and please forgive me. I didn't want anyone to hurt you like they would have hurt me"


	8. What's happened to dad?

Angel had grown before Lance eyes. Two years had passed. And angel was around five. Going to pre-k already. He was a small Keith really. But his hair was of different shape. Angel was his little life. 

Lance grew to look past the mini Keith and saw angel. Angel was a little saint. He grew to help everyone his class mates and his teachers. 

Then it all went down. Parent teacher conference rolled around and he got his stuff ready . "Angel amor did you get yourself cleaned up?" Lance called out 

"Yes papi" angel came running down the stairs in his little uniform. Lance picked angel up as he walked to the school. Luckily for him it was only a block away. "After this we can go for ice cream and go see Emmy how does that sound?" 

"Yay. She likes ice cream strawberry is her favorite" angel said wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. 

He filed in after some parents before talking with the teacher. Angel was doing great at physical sports as in math and language. He wasn't really one to want to socialize but still made an effort. All in all he had it all well. 

"Now of you can get your partner to sign here and bring it back-"

Lance flinched. "It's only me taking care of him" Lance clarified. 

"Oh sorry I um. Ok well you can sign here and then it will be over with. He will advance to gymnastics as he seemed the most interested" the teacher explained letting Lance sign. 

Picking angel up he started walking home. "Papi? Where's um. Other dad?" Lance knew eventually he would get this question .he didn't want it to be so soon. 

"Well you see your dad he um. He died a while before you were born" Lance lied as he looked at angel look at him " it.was a stormy night he ended up driving off a cliff" Lance grimiced he hated lying to angel.

"Was he a good person?" Angel asked. 

"No, he was very rash, selfish he didn't think things through maybe that's one way he found me" Lance said he knew that was the way he'd met that good for nothing. 

"It doesn't matter now, let's get you your toys and go for ice cream I'm sure Emmy will be very pleased" Lance added seeing angel smile widely. 

 


	9. I want nothing to do with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "papi he's scaring me"

Lance knocked before entering. He wish he could sense it before he'd entered. Like he promised he passed by for ice cream. And got Emmy's in a small bowl for the two year old. 

He was always invited into the house, so he never thought about thinking twice when heading in. "Hey Allura I got Emmy ice-" he stopped. 

Stepping back a little from the room with the three alphas. Allura looked at him her face shocked and scared. Lotor holding his regular nutral face. 

And there  _ **he**_ was. Facing Allura but turned to look at lance. A soft smile warming up to him. "Lance!" Keith got up trying to walk over to his Omega. 

"Stay " Lance growled something, Keith didn't expect. His Omega had growled at him. Had told him to stay far from Lance. 

"Lance please let me explain" 

"I don't want anything to do with you" Lance snarled baring his teeth as he ducked angel under his chin. 

"No Lance please I need to tell you why-" Keith tried again. 

"Don't give me any of your god damn excuses. Don't you dare!" Lance snarled again tears starting to form. 

Lotor got up along with allura. Allura taking Emmy to her room as lotor stayed in case if something were to happen .

"Listen to me Lance! I have to explain everything just give me five minutes please!" Keith begged as he lowered his head trying to get closer to the Omega. 

"Papi he's scaring me" angel cried out as he hugged his dad harder. That's when Keith noticed him. The small child curling his hands around Lance's neck. 

It broke Keith. Someone was tending to Lance when he wasn't there. Someone pampered Lance like Keith used to. Someone was with Lance and given him a child. 

"Shh it's ok angel, papi's here" Lance said rubbing angels back before he turned his cold gaze to Keith. Lance bared his teeth as he tucked angel into his chest.

"Don't come near me or my pup, kagone. I don't anything to do with you, not now and not ever" Lance said stepping away from the house and getting into his car. 

Keith stood there shocked. 

He's been to late. He'd been to late. 5 years to late. He's left Lance to be courted by others. 

"Keith" lotor said stepping up to Keith to look at him. Keith Curled his arms around himself. His Omega didn't want him. 

What could Keith really ask for?

He'd abandoned Lance without any explanation. He's left Lance alone.

Vulnerable, afraid and without his alpha. 

"That pup is your son" 


	10. Court

Lance had put angel to sleep. He might be five but he still needed his nap. 

He didn't expect anyone at the door. He waited before he heard the knock again. Maybe it was the mail man maybe someone else. He didn't know usually everyone came in. 

Placing his robe over himself he went to open the door only to growl at the alpha before him

"What do you want!" Lance asked trying to keep it down. As to not wake up angel. 

Keith had practically jumped forward on Lance attaching their lips together as he closed the door behind them. 

God Lance hated to admit this, but his Omega hadn't gone into any sort of heat since the birth of angel. And with his alpha back he felt safe once more. 

But feeling Keith touch him again like nothing had happened made him angry. So angry he had slapped Keith away. Keith shocked looked at lance. 

Lance was covering himself up staring intensely into Keith's eyes. His hair damped over his eyes. His face contorted into a grimace as he stared at Keith .

But Keith wasn't shy of what was happening he knew he would be the only one affected, Lance was heading into a deep long needed heat. And he wasn't allowing Keith anyone near him

"You dare leave me alone for five fucking years and you think you can just jump on me like that? "

Keith whimpered trying to step into what once was his house to. 

"No Lance the thing is the mob .The mafia itself was after me and shiro, we could have died we all could have if-"

"And so what if it's true? You leave me alone with your cub to raise and I'm just suppose to forgive you?" Lance asked not daring to look Keith in the eyes. 

Keith shook his head " no Lance no that's not-"

"Just leave Keith, you didn't have a problem leaving five years ago .Just leave. I don't want anything, and I mean anything to do with you. Don't ever come near me don't come near angel. Cause god knows that kid has suffered to"

"No Lance, Lance I promise I can court you again please just give me ano-" Keith was shut down. The door slammed Infront of him. 

Growling he got on his motorcycle and went to rent out a hotel room

 Why hadn't he listened to himself so long ago?

Why hadn't he stayed. 

If he had maybe he could be happy along side Lance and angel. But now he's been to late. 5 years to late. 

Angel was growing up and Lance was preventing him from seeing him grow up. His own child gree without him in his life. He knew something was wrong with him. 

Lance left him just like his mother and now taking his right to see his kid. 

Maybe he could try again

 But then again he'd abandoned angel to. 

Now that he thought about it he didn't know how he missed the fact that angel was basically a younger him. 

He had his skin just a slight tan to it. His eyes were the same purple gray hue to them. His hair the same color and had a small mullet to it. 

Angel was just him. Mixed with Lance. Something he and Lance created. Maybe if he could get to angel he could get to Lance. 

He had all his life time to try and court Lance again. Especially now that he didn't have anyone trying to kill him. 

Maybe if he looked into it he could figure out something to try and see his child and his mate. 


	11. Nightmares nightmares

_keith had settled down on the bed. Lance was waiting for him. But honestly Keith was so tired. "Keith, Keith I have something to tell you" Keith rolled over "let's go to sleep Lance. Today has been exhausting " Keith mumbled out._

_"Your Omega sure has a nice scent to him" startled Keith jolted to see a horrifying scene. Lance laid there a cold dead gaze a knife to his stomach as blood pooled out of his mouth._

_"We only wanted to get you and your brother. Your mother ows us a lot. But since your mate carried your cub might as well get rid of the whole line entirety"_

_Keith jumped to see if Lance would respond but nothing a lump falling out of Lance's stomach as he moved him._

_"No no no no" Keith repeated_

 

Startled and frightened Keith woke up gasping harshly before coughing. It was all just a bad dream. Just a Crued cruel dream. Lance was safe. His child was safe. 

Laying down Keith forgot his nightmare rather quickly. His memories fading in slightly. He hadn't time to really think about them .But since the nightmare he wanted to get his mind off of it. 

He thought back. But it didn't come to mind. 

Then he decided to call Lance. The house phone anyways

"Lance? Lance I hope your ok. I had this dream where I couldn't protect you. Where I wasn't the greatest. And maybe I'm right maybe I'm not. And maybe you can replace me but it would be so hard. " 

Keith sighed rubbing his head. 

"God I love to hear your voice one more time. God it's good to know these are just nightmares and not just something real .If it were I don't think I could live" 

Keith grimaced hating the knot starting to form in his throat as he felt tears rush to him. 

"I know your no longer mine but please please let me court you once more. I promise I can do better and if you could just let me explain then I would be happy" 

He saw the clock. Two in the morning on a school night. 

"And um Lance?" 

Keith yawned 

" I love you" 

 

 

" _i love you"_

 

Lance sighed frowning heavily as he saw the answering machine stop. 

"I don't know if I can forgive you Keith .But I can't deny you the right to know your son" 

Lance said walking to check on his sleeping angel. 

 


	12. You lied to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment to let me know how I'm doing.   
> Send any questions/ fanart if you have any on either my Tumblr or Twitter. 
> 
> Remember to live a fun life

"angel sweetie?" Lance asked noticing that ever since he picked angel up from school he had been quite not speaking to him. 

"What's wrong mijo?" He asked looking at him. 

"Who was that guy dad?  The one from yesterday? Was he an old friend" a knot formed in Lance's throat as he sighed setting angel down. "I can tell you when we get home. " Lance said buckling angel up. 

Angel still kept quite. His gaze slowly fading into the streets and Lance noticed. He tapped his hand on the wheel before taking a deep breathe. 

"Angel that man... Look I haven't been the most honest person.but you see .That was your father" his grip tightened seeing Keith outside his door. 

"You lied to me?" Angel asked, his little voice breaking. Lance flinched at the sound. "You lied to me! You, why would you do that!" Angel quickly unbuckled his belt as he got out of the door. 

Keith gasped seeing the little boy fall before standing up and going to hug his own leg. Clinging to the fabric. "Angel no listen-" 

"Why papi! Why you said dad was dead!" Angel cried feeling himself being picked up and cradled. He sniffed the scent strong yelling pine trees with cinnamon. Something comforting to angel. 

"You told him I was dead?" Keith barked at his Omega but Lance didn't flinch. "I spend years protecting him from your mistake. I tell him your his dad and now look at what you did!" Keith turned to look at the shaking angel in his arms. 

"Dad" angel sobbed out gripping his hands harder to Keith's shirt. Keith would be lying if his parental instincts didn't kick in as he began to scent his pup. "my sweet baby" Keith murmered  before turning his gaze to look at lance. 

Lance looked broken. His expression that of sadness as he turned his head to his right and looking down. 

"Lance please were both-" 

"I don't want to hear it! You left me .left me alone with angel for five years. Keith that night I wanted to tell you but you said you were tired" Lance mocked him gripping his hair. 

"Lance I didn't want this to happen-" 

"Well look at where that's gotten us! Look at me Keith. I can't laugh anymore because it hurts to think you ever made me smile." Lance admitted stepping back.

"It hurts to look angel in the eyes and know that he looks so much like you" Lance grimaced feeling his emotions out. His pre heat taking affect 

"I hate your guts, I hate your cute smile. I hate everything about you so god damn much" Lance added clutching his stomach. "I hate you Keith" 

Keith whimpered setting angel down while he looked at his broken Omega. He was the one to cause this on lance. He was the reason he was hurting 

"I hate walking along the shore. I hate the color red I hate your scent. I hate the smell of cinnamon I can't even go camping with allura anymore" he barked out .

"You left this family. You left me ! You left angel to" 

 

Angel couldn't take the anger from his parents. The scent of distress in both of them were to much. 

He hated seeing his papi upset but now he was dealing with both 

He couldn't take it. 

 

So he ran.

 

 


	13. I

Lance and Keith panicked they had lost sight of angel about a quarter mile ago. They didn't know where he went. They couldn't really track him when he had a very nuetral smell to. 

Lance could assure a panic attack was about to happen. His vision began to close. " _pup where's my pup_ " his head screamed feeling nothing .A buzz freaking his train of thought. 

"Lance Lance listen Lance!" Lance heard the voice and tried to focus. He really did. Until his vision cleared the sudden taste of cinnamon on his lips. 

"Lance listen. Call everyone Allura Coran everyone that can help. Stay here I'll keep looking" Lance barely heard watching Keith leave. 

Allura. His pack alpha. Maybe just maybe she could help. 

 

Keith couldn't believe this. His vision growing a slight red hue as he kept going corner to corner. " _pup! Where are you"_ yet this was no way to search. 

He kept turning corner to corner. 

 

 

To say the very least they hadn't found him. It was turning night. And it was impossible to look for him through the night. Keith couldn't go looking. Not anymore when his Omega was going into heat but having major panic attacks. 

The wail that the Omega gave out broke his soul making him weak to his knees as he fell. His eyes shrunk back. "Lance we-" Allura tried to but in but was suddenly thrown back by Keith .

He couldn't control himself anymore. Not when he has been away from him for so long. 

" _back away!_ " Keith growled pushig against Lance's back. His arms wrapped around Lance's waist. His teeth grazing the mark he left there five years ago. 

He began to sniff at the gland rubbing against it. In that Lance stopped wailing. He just sniffled as his legs began to give out. "My baby" he wept 

Allura lowered her gaze. "Lotor alert the police anyone at all. Pidge make fliers. Hunk, Shay and I will keep looking. Lance, Keith stay here there's a possibility angel will come back" Allura commanded 

The pack nodded taking their separate routes. Keith got to look at the Omega in his arms. He was weeping keeping himself up by Keith's arms. 

"Angel, angel" he kept weeping out covering his eyes. Keith whimpered bringing Lance into his house and setting him down. He knew how Lance worked. He liked to believe he did 

So instead he began to make a nest for lance. It's the least he could do now. Setting down blankets and shirts. Of which conteained Lance's scent and what little of angels. 

He wanted to go and put his shirt there to, but he fought against his instincts and decided not to do so.  

Looking out the window he sighed into his hand. Taking out his phone. 

It ran for a while. 

"Keith?" 

"Shiro, no time to explain but I have a son.and well I need you to look out for a young boy slightly Tanner skin than ours black hair and purple gray eyes ok?" 

 

"Uh sure? Keith what happened?" 

 

"He's run away" 


	14. Love

Lance was in a black haze. His mind screaming at him to look for his cub. His body for the longing of Keith. The nest was good enough for him. He wasn't one to be very picky especially when it smelled of cinnamon to. Even if there was nothing of Keith.

He yelled at himself for even thinking of Keith coming in here and taking control taking him once more. But his Omega wanted it. It was part of Lance. And Lance would be lying if he said he hadn't missed Keith.

 

Kieth was outside in the living room. "Yes? You found him? Oh thank God... No let him stay at your place Allura. I don't think Lance is in the right state of mind to take care of him right now. Tell angel were not angry at him just that we can't be around him lance is umm. sick"  

 

Keith heard angel on the other end begging him to see his papi and dad. That he needed to be there if his papi is sick. "Ok thank you allura. " And then he hung up. His Omega being in heat triggered an early rut like haze over him. 

But he needed to keep himself calm. Needed to do this for lance. Entering was one mistake. Not telling Lance was another. 

"Lance? Lance Allura found angel" Keith mumbled shaking Lance noticing the light wave of relaxation hit him. 

' _pup is safe pup is safe'_ he told himself as he set himself down on the pillow in his nest before long Keith noticed that under the clothes that Lance had over himself 

He was completely naked Sept of course something he owned so long ago. His old jacket back when he found Lance. 

It was on him as he used it to snuggle in to it.

"Lance?" Keith asked aware he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. 

"Keith I know I completely hate your guts right now and that I wish I could strangle you for all of the pain that you have caused on me. But right now my heat is speaking so I want you to listen to me and listen well"  

Lance sighed gasping a little "I want you to stay here with me. Now that I know angel is safe I want you to stay here with me and help me out"  Lance gasped it was getting so much harder to breathe. 

"Lance are you sure? "

 

"Will I regret this yes. But right now accept this before I go back to normal. " Lance still loved keith. But he couldn't just forgive him right away.

Keith whine but nuzzled closer to Lance. He wouldn't touch him he would just be here for him. No matter how much they both asked for it. 

 


	15. You

Lance woke up. His three dsy heat had passed eithout an issue. Keith hadnt touched him at all which was at the very least respectful of himself. 

That didnt mean that lance still didnt hate him. 

"Lance? Whats wrong donyou need anything?" Keith asked unaware of the clear air once more. He settled his hand on lance's cheek feeling him flinch.

" I want you out of my house keith, i can appreciate you staying here and not laying a finger on me but i cant be anywhere near you. I cant do this again." 

Keith knew exactly what he meant. But he didnt stop seeing lance turn to look away not bothering to remove keith's hand. 

"Lance no i -" keith stopped seeing lance's lip wobble and let out a small sniff. Keith took notice of the new found tears in lance's eyes. As he went to go wipe them. 

"You should have left me for dead when you found me on the streets" lance mumbled 

Keith flinched looking at the sadness in lance's eyes. 

"Atleast then i wouldn't have to know how little i mattered to you" lance let out his voice breaking as it was getting harder to breathe. 

"You didnt even let me tell you about angel. My baby our baby" lance looked at the regret pooling into keiths face. Keith turning to look anywhere but at lance. 

"Lance. I didnt want this to happen. I couldnt believe what i did until i was half way across the world. Lance i love you do you think i wouldn't care?" Keith asked seeing lance bite his lip. 

"Lance you know me. You know how i work i would never want to hurt you. I tried so hard to contact you but you seemed to fall off of the world itself" keith admitted. 

"Shiro had caught me. And i couldnt anymore. For five years i missed you slipping into bed with me. Giving me your sweet kisses.  I missed holding you i missed scenting you." Keith noticed lances eyes grow. 

"I missed your jokes. I missed the pack. I miss how you made my breakfast in the morning. I miss how you would chase away a bad day. I missed giving you the world lance. And god if you asked me for the moon itself right now i would still do it. And do you know why?" 

Lance looked in admiration at keiths eyes. Seeing the dim shine to them that he missed for so long. 

"Because i love you lance. I want to give you everything. I want to give you so much more. Another child. Another night of me and you just holding onto eachother. Maybe a bigger house " 

Lance sighed "i wanted to forget you for so long" lance admitted turning away from keith. 

Keith did hurt, he was hurting. 

"Lance just give me another chance to court you please" 

Lance thought for a while. 

The thought of them back together holding eachother. 

The thought of angel having both his parents there. 

The thought of another possible child. 

The thought of it all. 

"Keith-" lance bit back. 

 

 

"I cant-"


	16. That's what?

Keith felt his heart drop. No matter how hard he has tried his Omega couldn't allow him back. Keith told himself this could happen he just never thought to believe it. 

"Lance, Lance please I can try better I promise I can be here for angel I promise to be here with you. I love you so much and I can accept you never taking me back. " 

He knew it would be hard on both their ends.

"I can accept what ever you give me Lance. I just don't want to be appart from you, not anymore not after five years I can't take that" Keith added cupping Lance's hand in his own.

Lance was pulled up to look Keith in the eyes. He saw those same eyes he fell for so long ago .

"If you want anything I'll be here for you Lance I'll give you anything and everything if you asked but please Lance don't shut me out not for your sake, not for mine and not for angel's please" Keith said

His breathe going up and making Lance shiver as he watched for any sign of regret in Keith but he never found one .

"Lance I love you please don't do this. I promise to stay with you, If you don't want any contact with me that's fine, if you don't want me to touch you that's fine, if you don't want me to do anything that's fine because I love you Lance" 

Lance awed once more. 

"I'll do anything as long as you not kicking me out. Don't shut me out please. I want to be with angel to in the small span I had him I loved him. Please just please"

"Keith-" 

Keith turned to look at a blushing Lance. 

"Shut up and kiss me" 

Keith didn't see him coming. His eyes wide open staring at Lance's closed ones. Lance lips were smooth and as he had remebered them. 

He felt how Lance crawled to sit on his lap. And hold onto Keith's neck. Keith felt how soft his skin was. It was then he noticed how Lance never changed back to any clothing .

He felt Lance grab his hand and lead it on his hips. That's when Keith jerked his hand back 

"Lance I can't not when-" 

"Shut up, just shut up" Lance said going over to kiss under Keith's neck. A certain place. His mark. It was dull and it wasn't as showing at his own. But Keith still had his mark.

"Lance why?" 

"I want to do this with you, you know how I am it won't stop me from loving you" Lance said kissing around Keith's neck. 

"Oh lance-" Keith muttered out grabbing Lance's thighs. 

"I want you to prove yourself to me that you have changed" Lance felt Keith's hand travel in not so safe places. 

"I want you to prove yourself once more" Lance let out a soft whine feeling himself removed Keith's shirt. "I will allow you to court me" 

Keith purred feeling himself try not to cry. 

"But right now let me take charge." Lance said shoving Keith down as he continued to kiss him. 

"Lance I missed you so god damn much" Keith muttered out feeling lance start  to move his pants down. 

"Lance are you-" 

"I'm sure, I missed you so god damn much. I missed feeling you like this. You owe me five years" Lance laughed a little. 

 

That is until they heard a knock on the door 


	17. Came at the wrong time

Quickly Keith had buckled his pants back on and grabbed his shirt before running to the door. 

"Keith I came- are those? What I think they are?" Shiro asked pointing to the fresh marks on Keith's neck. 

Keith didn't flinch instead huffed out a breathe of frustration "sorry angel was found he's staying at the den. Shiro you just interrupted Lance and I's sexy time" 

Shiro groaned "please don't ever say that. Like ever again" he grimiced "but he accepted you back?"

"Well yes and no you Know how Lance is. He's accepted physical contact cause we both been deprived of this, but I still have a chance to court him" 

Shiro nodded. "Huh. Introduce me to my new nephew now I'll leave you two alone. Oh and um wear protection?" Shiro laughed running to his car. 

Keith groaned and locked the door. Seeing Lance peek his head through the hallway. "Who was it?" 

"Shiro, he came to help find angel" Keith noticed Lance walk up to him as if he hadn't been naked. "So are we really doing this or are you going to change?" 

Lance scoffs "well the moment was ruined but-" Lance goes to close the curtains on his window next to the door. "Doesnt mean I don't want you any less" 

Keith Huff's out a breathe. 

"Look Keith after five years of no heats and neither your self it can turn me" he said walking back to his room and then coming back with shorts and a tank top. 

"Doesn't mean I'm just willing to forgive you, you don't have to just court me. You have to prove yourself to angel to" 

It was then Keith noticed Allura knocked and walked in her daughter in her arms angel holding onto her dress. 

Angel ran to Lance. Yelping as he was picked up. "Papi! Papi! Estas vien! " He cried into Lance Shoulder. "Yes angel I'm ok papi is alright" 

"I brought him, heard you were ok. You are now right?" Allura asked smelling the smell of heat fade. Sighing "good good" then she turned her gaze to Keith. 

She let out a growl stepping Infront of Lance unaware that they had made up while she was gone. "No no Allura it's ok "

Allura shifted to look at lance. Seeing him smile. She frowned stepping up to Keith. Keith knew what to do. He showed his neck submitting to the new pack alpha 

"Alright well Emmy and angel had such a lovely time. Call me if you need anything Lance" 

She left leaving the small family. Angel was set down staring at Keith but holding onto Lance. 

"Angel?" Keith tried crawling to angel. But noticed angel curcled in on the blanket Lance had over them. 

It broke his heart his own son afraid or feeling rejected by Keith. "Angel mcla-"

"Kogane" angel corrected. "My name is Angel McClain kogane" he said turning to look at lance. "McClain is my middle name"

Keith's eyes lit up. He looked to Lance to see him dodging the gaze Keith gave. 

But he knew of Lance's longing gazes and he could read that clearly 

 

_i missed you_


	18. I've had suitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment. 
> 
> Send fanart or any questions or suggestions my way. 
> 
> Next chapter might be a smut chapter I'll tell you

Angel kept his tight grip on lance. Even if he was awake. Keith however huddled near angel, before looking to Lance. "You missed me as much as I missed you?" 

"Can't say the first year I didnt. Angel was born and even then he had his little rat tail. I just knew deep In me he would take after you" Lance gulped down. 

"After that first year I had suitors come and go. They tried to be with me. Saying they hadn't cared about my bond. Saying they would take care of me and angel. And for a while I believed some of them." 

Keith looked at lance his sudden alpha wanting to rip anyone who ever dared try and court his Omega. 

"Lotor tried. He really did he provided a bond to angel. Angel still sometimes calls him dad even if he isn't " Lance admitted noticing Keith flare up. 

"But I couldn't be with him. So he understood following later he went with allura, it was quite the sight to see when Coran was always at their tails" he chuckled. 

"I met many who only lied I met a few who stayed. But it's so hard to when a bond has all the power" Lance admitted 

"Do you ever regret us bonding?" Keith asked out of the blue. Taking Lance by total surprise. 

Lance looked at the regret filled eyes. His gaze drifting to angel bitting hard on his lip. He never regretted anything. But this bond was so tattered so different, he was so vulnerable and it was unbearable. 

His thoughts had been consumed by the night he was saved. He thought more of Keith then. But his heart went back to the heart ache he had endured for five years. 

"No" 

Keith looked at any sort of comfort from lance. He never got it. 

"I remember the day you saved me. I thought so much of you, brave and kind hearted. You looked out for me as no alpha should to a street Omega. But you fed me clothe me and gave me the ability to contact my family. " Lance said glancing at Keith. 

"You were everything to me Keith and from that day that you looked me in the eyes when it was stormy, the fog messing with my curls and you told me I'll help I thought of you as so much more than Keith kogane the alpha" 

Keith saw how Lance truggled he knew how to read Lance. He knew how he worked. 

"You were my new family. I would die for you in those moments when it started to rain that you would stay by me and hold me telling me that it was just rain"  Lance inhaled sharply. 

"But that Keith was ruined. After the bond and after I fell pregnant you left. Left me alone and vulnerable. I couldn't leabe the house. It was so hard. " 

Keith hurried to Lance seeing his tears fall "you left me with the doubts that I had been an awful Omega. That I hadn't brought happiness to you like you to me" 

"I thought so little of myself that I couldn't feed angel. I couldn't function and Allura would have to distract me to even let angel close to me." Lance stared at angel

"I felt rejected and for days and days alphas around me would smother me saying my cried would hollow their hearts and wet their eyes. " Lance sighed gulping down his tears. 

 

"So in a way I don't regret it. But at the same time I wished it would have been different" Lance huddled into himself. 

He wasn't so sure if he could go on and tell the rest to Keith. 

"I tried to get pregnant again. Because I wanted a bigger family I tried with other alphas to grow with them. But it never worked. Somehow you still controlled me" 

Keith's eyes shrunk as he stared at Lance's crotch and stomach. To think it could have been touched by someone other than him. It boiled his blood and chipped at his bones. 

He couldn't allow that. Growling he picked Lance up. 

"Keith?" Lance asked panicked that the alpha before him let out the faintest ferral smell. 

"No one else can touch you" Keith added licking Lance's neck where his scent gland was. Making Lance shudder. 

The sudden wash over him of his body sweating caused a chill. He wasn't prepared for anything. His mind running through any possible outcome. None of which were all to innocent. 

"I'll give you me, I'll give you a baby if you want to expand our family but I cannot allow you to be touched by anyone else" Keith growled bitting hard at the sensitive gland. 

 

 


	19. XxX love me XxX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose not to write the smut. But it happens. Sorry to disappoint can't bring myself to write any

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment

Lance saw angel curl in on himself in the couch fast asleep as he huddled in the blanket that lance had dropped while being carried off. 

God he hated keith. 

Never the less he also willingly got involved. As he was brought to his room

 His nest still there. He just needed to fix somethings. He messed with some blankets tossed some shirts here and there. While keith waited. He had to wait for lance to chirp

Which he was dying to hear. Lance was a tease but the nest still was being rearranged to make it more comfortable to Lance. And then Keith stopped

The chirp was soft and inviting. Lance chirped as he removed his clothing lying bare on his back. Everything was exposed to Keith. Especially the smell. Keith felt his mouth water as he could see some of the slick fall on Lance's thighs.

Even without heat Lance always had surprises. 

 

 

Angel woke up. It was late night and he was in his living room. Yawning he decided to go see his dad. Walking slowly getting a cup of water he walked to his dad's room. 

Alarmed at the smells mixing. But he entered anyways .his dad curled in his nest as his dad was laying on the floor. Boxers on and lying on a blanket. 

Shrugging it off he set the cup of water down by his side and curled in on his papi's arms. His body was warm even through the long sleeved shirt. 

"Angel?" Lance asked groggy as he rubbed his eyes. Angel looked at his dad. 

"Papi" angel said hugging Lance giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ok? How bad were you sick?" Angel asked worried. 

It made lance's heart melt to know he had the sweetest child. He moved angels curls off of his cheeks and away from his eyes.

He had Keith's eyes. But never his intense glare. Angel's eyes were softer showed more emotions than Keith's.

"I'm ok, papi is ok" I said huddling him in the blanket. Uncovering his face he had been wrapped like that baby from ice age. Something he loved to watch. "Are you ok with?" 

His gaze turned to Keith making be bite my lip. Even after all of this he still. "I am ok you have the very right to know him to get to see him. It won't change what I want from him" angel rose a brow, making me smile. "He's hurt me and you and I want him to prove himself" 

Angel pouted "so does this mean I won't get a little brother or sister like you said I could?" 

Lance suddenly bit his tounge gulping down harshly. He was afraid Keith heard that, afraid something bad would happen. "Well angel um" 

God why did I ever say that "well I'll think about it ok? For now try and spend as much time with your dad as your uncle ok?" Angel's eyes lit up. "Uncle luis is coming or Marco?" 

I chuckled clicking my tounge. "no Hun .See your dad has a brother. Maybe one day he will come by. Then you can spend time with them how does that sound?" 

Angel jumped his way closer to me huddling under my neck. 

"Ok but I still want a little sister" 

 

Rolling my eyes I simply sighed. 

 


	20. Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment

Lance was working fast and hard. Today had been February 14 meaning not only had he have to work hard on the pastries andn sending keith to get balloons and drinks along some ingredients. He had to make a cake. 

It was Angel's birthday. Meaning that he had many mouths to feed. Not only that but in the four weeks that Keith came back only Allura and lotor knew of him coming back into Lance's life. 

Keith came back shortly after being sent out. "I still can't wrap my head around the fact that angel was born on Valentine's day." He muttered out getting ready with the decour leaving his Omega to bake. 

Angel was lying down currently on his small i ukulele. Only looking up every once in a while. Keith stepped to look at him crouching down to see the mess of colored paper next to him. 

Angel scooted away. He may have keith living with him but even so he didn't trust the new found alpha dad. "Exited to see your friends?" 

Angel nodded. Seeing Emily and Berry might make the all ok. He could end up letting go of some heavy feelings he's been bottling up. 

Lance took noticed of his sons distressed face asking for ance to help. "Keith have you finished getting the decorations?" Lance asked putting the cake and cookies to bake. 

"Oh yes. Angel here" keith said handing angel two boxes. Angel looked at it even giving it a quick smell before opening one. 

"Oh another knife. Papi look" angel said raising a knife up the blade purple and angled to a certain point a purple gem at the handle. 

"Are you serious? Angel give it here" Lance said picking it up. 

Keith looked awestruck. Confused. "Again what do you mean again?" 

Angel smiled "see when papi had a baby shower dad uhh.. i mean uh lotor gave papi a knife as well. He said for self defense" angel said trying to prive open the other box. 

Keith back a bit his heart hurt a little at the mention of someone else being called Dad. Angel looked inside smiling wide. "Papi papi it's the tablet I always wanted" angel said jumping up to Lance. 

"Oh, well make sure to not play on it to too long. " Lance said looking at the tablet over. Before glaring at Keith raising a brow. 

Keith shrugged his alpha proud to know he made his pup happy. Angel's smile never faltered as he went up and hugged Keith's knees. Gasping with shock Keith looked at his son before sighing and hugging him back. 

"Thanks!" Angel said overjoyed as he turned the thing on. 

 

Lance sighed. He didn't have much to give to angel. Not big presents anyways. Just one something hesh been asking about all the time. 

Setting the things out he began to prepare plates hearing the door being knocked on. "I'll get that" Keith said making angel stop what he was watching and waiting for his friends to come on in. 

Emily screamed out laughter as he tackled angel to the floor. "Angel! Angel!" She said before being pried off by berry. 

All turned to look at Keith as he stepped back. The gazes all on him. "Uh dad who's that?" Berry asked pulling at hunks shirt. 

"That's my dad!" Angel said jumping a little. "He's got me the tablet I wanted!" 

Berry and Emily gasped shocked as they followed the little guy. Meanwhile everyone sat down making Keith uncomfortable. 

"Here you guys go. How are your Valentine's going so far?" Lance said giving out each one plates of food. And glasses of wine. 

"Well kids mean like litterally no time for yourselves. " Hunk commented turning to kieht. "So back from the grave?" He said in such a tone. 

Keith bit his lip nodding. Pidge, Hunk, Shay,, and Coran turned to look at lance seeing him nod. "I give that  he's forgiven you?" Coran asked making Lance flinch. 

"No I haven't. But I can't exactly say no to this. We have a bond and not only that we have a child together. " Lance said turning to look at angel who was happily playing with his friends. Pidge chuckled. 

She set a wine cup up pouring it in offering to Lance. But saw him deny it. "Whoah you never deny wine. " Pidge said setting the cup down. Lance smiled nodding. 

"Well um yeah. Angel come here I want to give you my birthday present early" Lance said getting out a small box out. 

Angel exited ran to Lance opening it up as quickly as possible. "Oh a shirt" 

Lance nodded hearing the disappointed groans from his friends. "Yes read what it says" he added. Angel turned it around carefully looking at the words. 

"W-world's greatest big brother" angel said causing Pidge to choke up on her wine, hunk to drop his glass and make Keith turn his large disk eyes to Lance. 

Lance nodded chuckling "what does that mean?" 

"That I'm the- " angel stopped dropping the shirt "no way- no way no way" a sob broke out of angel as he jumped up to hug Lance. "your kidding no your not papi is this true are you giving me a baby brother or sister?" 

Lance chuckled kissing angel's eyes. "Yes" he said nodding noticing everyone start to crowd him. 

Questions along the lines of 

"Whoaw really?"

"How far along are you?"

"When did this happen" 

Lance only could smile. Turning to Keith and then angel. "I'm four weeks. But no matter what this baby is only going to bring us closer" angel smiled rubbing his face up to Lance's flat stomach.


	21. Little knight in pajamas

Lance wouldn't say he hated his pregnancy. It went as the first. Everyone came over to lend a helping hand. Sure Keith went to work as to support his small family. But now shiro was sort of hired to protect them when Keith wasn't home. 

To say the least angel enjoyed shiro. Shiro always had answers for his bizarre questions. Like if fish can see water, or how the moon got there. 

All the while Lance was just reading or cooking having guest over. 

"Ok so if I hit myself and it hurts does that mean I'm really strong or I'm really weak?" angel asked watching shiro put a toy back together. Shiro clicked his tounge .

"How about we stop the questions for now angel? The least I need is having an identity crisis right now" Lance commented watching angel frown .

"Well it's a good question" shiro said giving back the fixed stuffed cow back to angel. " Believe your strong angel. Then you'll be able to protect your little buddy over there" shiro said pointing to Lance's stomach. 

It wasn't noticable his stomach was still flat. Angel nodded "yes I'll be a good brother right uncle shiro?" Angel said with the brightest smile. 

Shiro smiled ruffling his hair. 

That's where Keith walked In. "Hey shiro thanks again you can go home now" Keith said watching shiro get his jacket 

"Ok see you another time angel, you to Lance" Lance nodded waving as he watched shiro leave. 

Now lance felt himself finally be able to breathe. Afternoons we're the best for him. Keith was back angel was usually now eating and he had time to just not be so formal.

Keith went up sat down on the floor in front of Lance and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head on his lap. 

Keith loved to have his unborn child next to him. And Lance didn't mind. "Lance I got you these" Lance looked up from his book to notice that Keith had gotten take out which to him he had been craving Chinese food ever since he knew he was pregnant. 

Lance loved that now. Keith was allowed to touch Lance but Lance got gifts and food. Keith got him courting gifts all different from the first time he had gotten Lance anything.

He got him smaller things, different meals. Everything reminded him of the first time Keith had attempted to get him courting gifts.

And well now he was pregnant so he only found that to affect what he got. Either way Keith tried his best. 

Lance gladly took the box and sniffed. Got being pregnant again was a large kick in his diet. He craved more junk food.which he rather not have. But cravings we're cravings and this baby wasn't waiting around. 

Yeah he had a few other healthy stuff but I mean that left him completely drained his baby got the nutrients but he got and empty stomach. 

"Any idea what they might be?" Keith asked noticing Lance now scarfing down his food. Lance shrugged whipping his mouth. "Angel what would you like?"

Angel looked at them getting closer "I want a baby sister" he said jumping up and down "but if it's a brother that's ok to" Lance smiled. As young as angel was he still had the big heart.

"A girl would be nice" Keith commented nuzzling his nose up to Lance's stomach just a tiny bit of chub to him. 

"Yes and I will protect her!" Angel said 

Lance chuckled "wow a knight in poka dot pajamas." 

 


	22. You must be kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh oh spaghetti-os "
> 
> "Tell me you did not teach our son this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment. 
> 
> Tell me what you think the twins will be.   
> I already have it set I just want to hear from you guys

A normal visit. It's all Lance asked for. But entering a facility filled with pregnant omegas and their alphas it was a little to much to ask. He thought to when he was alone. It was simple he went in waited had no issue came out with his results. 

And now he had to basically tie Keith down to his chair like the rest of the omegas who were there. It was that time of days where he check on the development and their heart beats see if everything is alright. 

"He's looking over here" Keith growled feeling his alpha get very territorial over his family. Lance grimaced bitting back at Keith causing him to calm down. 

"Lance McClain?" His old doctor called up

Lance stood up dragged Keith by his arm as well as Angel. Being led into his room. A room just designed for male omegas. It was a smaller one but still. 

Keith sat down aware that the doctor was a beta. Her scent faint of roses. Lance grabbed the robe that laid on the bed and went to change. Coming back out in those hospital robes.

"Alright we're here to check on your pup's heart beat and how they have been developing so far" she said setting down the clipboard. 

Lance nodded laying down looking at Keith.he looked like a truck has just ran over him a few times. 

Lance chuckled. God no matter how hurt he'd been he loved that Keith worried. 

Suddenly jolting a little at how cold the jell was. Looking over to the screen. He waited for the doctor to search until she smiled. "Alright here we go. "

She clicked her lips a little turning to Lance "congratulations it seems that you will be having twins!" 

Lance turned quickly looking at the screen. "What!" All three cried out.as they looked at the screen. 

She smiled "it's unclear of their gender just yet. But in a few you will be able to tell. Now to their heart beats" she said. 

Keith could hear it. Behind Lance's heart beat was a smaller one very faint and fast While the other a little louder and calmer. He swore he could feel his heart melt his eyes watering. 

"So far things seem to be going well. Congratulations angel your having two little siblings" she said rubbing his hair out. 

Angel smiled. 

Lance however panicked. "Two? Why but how?"

Keith looked at his troubled Omega. 

 

Lance thought back to angel. His pregnancy was so hard. And his birth to. God to remember and what if keith- no. What if Keith walked out again. He wouldn't do it. 

"Hey Lance, Lance don't worry we'll all be put here for help. You know we will love" he said kissing his hands seeing as the doctor was cleaning Lance off. 

But Lance had his doubts. He had many doubts. What if he walked out anyways. What if Keith wasn't there for their birth what if something bad happens. 

He's always thinking of the worst. But he thanked his doctor anyways changed and dragged Keith back out and into their car. 

Lance thought long and hard to. "We'll have to get a bigger house, and we'll need as much help as ever. New toys new everything, cribs car seats. " 

Keith however was estatic his Omega was carrying two of his pups. And he couldn't ask for more. 

Angel being his good self saw the tension in his dad. Thinking only of one thing

 

"Oh oh spaghetti-os" he said out loud

Lance laughed holding his head as he looked at Keith "Tell me you did not teach our son this"

 


	23. Hit n run

Car accidents happen Keith can get that and understand that there was no way to control them. 

However he wished he had a way to prevent it. Never noticing the idiot that hit his car while his pregnant mate and child were there. 

 _It's I love you left unspoken_  

And to say the least he could take a wild guess on who hit them. More importantly who hit Lance. 

The door bashed in making Lance bounce around as his seat belt cut into his neck knocking the wind out of him. 

Keith never got to see. And to think they had just gotten out of the hospital to. 

_and a father's last goodbye_

he noticed the whimpers leaving angel and while he turned to look he saw him on his side glass in on his arm but nothing to severe again it hadn't hit him like it hit lance. 

He regretted looking hearing the people outside knocking at his window asking if they were ok. But they hadn't noticed what was wrong with his mate. 

_that he never had the chance to say_

blood pooled at his groin cuts in his face on his lips and eyes. Bleeding from every surface. God why had he looked? Why had he turned only to notice the people carry him out on a bed along side angel. 

He didn't get to ride with Lance. Angel needed him but he wish he was. Stitches was all angel needed. 

But angel only asked if his papi would be ok unaware of the amount of stitches he held on his own fragile face. He was all good keith as well only having a dislocated wrist. But nothing more. 

And when they were allowed to see Lance it was while he wasn't awake. While he was unconscious several stitches lingers across his face as it was casted over in some areas. 

But the worst was the results. 

"We lost a pup. The other seems to be very stable for the time being"

 

_as he watched his young son die_

he couldn't do anything now but break Lance's heart all over again. And it pained him to even think about it. Making angel cry as he didn't understand how this could have happened. But he wasn't the one hit he couldn't know and if he was he was afraid angel would be the one dead

god he hated who was chasing after him like he was the prey to the next predator. To end his line of family to possibly kill his mate and child leaving him alone and useless as they only mate for life. 

If they had succeeded in doing so maybe his life wouldn't be worth it .As life without his mate and children would be useless. That they had succeeded anyways made his blood boil 

Anger 

He was livid that they done so

_If you listen close to silence,_

_I'm sure that you heard before ,_

_the gentle constant ringing,_

_in the space between two words_

 

But they took his cub away


	24. Why must you hurt me

To say the least Keith regretted heading through that door. He had made sure. Angel was asleep before coming to see his mate. But once he did he could smell lance's pheromones. Distress. _Anger_. **HURT**

lance just lay there cuts here and there but the clear stitching of his stomach. Where Keith's lost child once was. 

God he hated this. 

"Kieth?" 

Looking to meet his mates eyes he pushed him he didn't like him in pain.

"Keith the doctors! Their wrong right you know as well as me there's nothing wrong please please" but Keith knew it in his heart the scent. Everything it was just so. 

So

Hurt. 

He lowered his expression looking at his hand. Gripping tightly at it. He felt his heart break he felt all types of pain. 

"No...NO! NO YOU'RE ALL WRONG NO!" Lance screamed tears falling and staining the pillow. 

Keith tried to listen tried to bare it all but he couldnt. 

Lance was hurting and there was nothing he could do to take that away. Why has this happened he wasn't sure. Why it happened to lance he didn't know. 

"Lance...lance I, im so sorry I shouldn't have come back I should have known I should have" 

 

"This was your doing wasn't it?" Lance asked heart broken expression his hand gripping hard on the sheets. "YOU KILLED OUR PUP" 

Lance's words hurt more than his own. It just worse than being stabbed it hurt more than being away from lance. "Please don't say that" he tried his best to hug him  the omega flinched. 

"You, you " he took a big gasp before sobbing. One to break their alphas heart. One to make him suffer one for everything Keith has ever done to him. 

Keith broke down letting his tears fall as he hugged his omega. Lance struggled wanting to push him away. Wanting to tell him to go to never return. 

But how on earth could he when he needed keith. 

 

Why must everything wither so soon? 


	25. Promise

Lance had managed to fall asleep and in that time span Keith got to really look over his omega. He truly did miss so much of him how much he had grown and how much he had grown so bitter.

it was almost like looking at a totally different person.  But he had himself to blame for that if he really thought about it.

He sighed deciding to go and look over angel. as he left Lance's room he looked sadly before leaving to go see Angle who was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. "hey buddy what are you looking at?" Keith bothered to ask but he probably already knew the answer

"is this really your fault?" Angel asked looking to Keith who bit down hard on his lip. Did he hear? His room was just one door over.

It was possible that he had heard though he never wanted to tell Angel that in a way yes this was his fault. "Look angel all i need you to know is that no matter what i love you alright? i love you, you are my baby just as much as your dad loves you. i would do anything or you all and i swear on my life that i will never ever let anyone hurt you guys. Never"

Angel eyes lit up with a small smile " i know that dad trust me" Angel was to forgiving but he still smiled at his young son. he didn't deserve him he never did but god he was glad that he came back when he did.

" Dad can you promise me something?" angel asked looking to Keith with his same eyes. Keith rose a brow but asked him to continue.

"i want you to promise me that you will stay with us forever. I want you to make dad happy i want to be your son. " Angle admitted "but you have to stay here with us no matter what please?"  
  


Keith smiled gently giving his son a kiss on his head chuckling a bit "as if i ever leave you and your father again. Never again i promise i will never leave you again "

Keith had missed the growth of angel sure but now here he was, he was going to stay here no matter how had he had to fight. he'd fight tooth and nail just to be by his family.

\----

Once they were allowed to go home Keith proved to be very gentle with his omega. He still smelled of sadness and Keith tried everything to make it up to him. No matte how much lance wanted to deny him he knew he couldn't Lance knew in his heart no matter what he would love keith all the way.

That night he woke up due to his insomnia kicking in when he felt something touch his stomach. Frantically he looked down to see Keith move his shirt up just a bit. pressing his ear up to listen. then pressing gentle kisses here and there, those to make Lance melt "hey little one do you hear me? im your dad" keith whispered close to lance's almost flat belly. "i love you, i love you so much"Keith added

Lance kept his gaze up closing his eyes trying to fall back asleep. he wanted to be angry at Keith but this wasn't really his fault. he just had to make sure Keith didn't feel to blame

"i cant wait to hold you in my arms i don't want to share you with anyone you are going to be in my arms soon and i will never allow anyone ever to lay a finger on you." Keith muttered kissing his belly again.

Lance could only hope that he could keep that promise


	26. Grief

The last thing Keith wanted to see was his omega grieving. but he knew that wasn't going to be possible for him to forget. Lance was out there in the living room sitting down his eyes down on the carpet circles under the eyes it was something horrible for him to see. Angle couldn't even make him smile lance just looked and smelled so broken and it was heartbreaking for the prideful alpha.

"Lance i brought you some macrons" Allura announce to the broken omega. she was there when keith couldn't be, either because she was a calmer smelling alpha and while she had emotional attachments to Lance she knew she could be strong enough not to cry. Not infront of the already crying Omega.

"thank you" Lance's voice was so small so soft and so raspy it wasn't almost his. she knew he was grieving but she also knew if he wasn't over the heartbreak the effect will head to the pup and she didn't want him to go through another heartbreak.

"eat you will need it that and your cravings get a little haywire if you dont get something soon" she joked.

Lance smiled nodding before taking a bite.

"lance i really do hope you can get through this i know it must not be the best thing to be experience but you need to know if you can't get through this it will effect your mood let alone your remaining pup please think about them too" Allura spoke softly as she gently rubbed Lance's shoulder.

He looked at her than at his remaining macron, he did think about them but that was to much grief to let go of. his lip wobbled, fat tears at the corner of his eyes before they fell. god he hated crying but at this. god he hated himself.

"i know i know i should be feeling better than one survived i know i shouldn't be this upset but i can't" he gagged as he let out a cough his nose stuffy as he sniffled but he tried to wipe the tears away. "I am glad i still am here im this far i get it but i can't if we could have done something else maybe they would still be alive." Lance sniffled again before letting hard sobs out. he gasped as he shuddered. "I wasn't strong enough "

Allura with her heart dropping to her stomach now went for a hug. she caressed his backside. she hated that he was blaming himself for it.

Keith was there to see it unfold. he saw how this was tearing at his omega eating him up with guilt and in the same process making keith feel even worse.

he heard his omega cry and right now he couldn't do anything about it but let allura take care of it. It was a great thing that Angel was at hunk's spending time with his kid.

he sighed heading back to their room and laid down.The cries of an omega was to break anyone's heart and it shattered his own.

"i can't let him suffer like this anymore." Keith spoke out before dialing shiro.

in no time flat did he pick up a confused voice answering a what.

"Shiro we need to kill them we need to kill every single one of them" Keith spoke harshly into the phone. no doubt shiro knew who he was talking about.

"what? they have like a whole gang what are two alpha's going to do to them?" Shiro announced confused, Keith won't deny he was right he had a point but if he got everyone in it surely enough he could actually hunt them down. hurt them as they hurt their pack omega.

"we can get everyone everyone even lance's family im sure we can take them on if we get their leader we get them all" Keith knew it was crazy but he needed to hurt them he wanted them to be in pain like his omega was.

"keith....alright " shiro sighed "alright alright im in"

"Thank you we just need to know who the leader is to track them they hurt him i knew it cause the person who crashed ended up leaving without a trail and the camera's didn't pick up much other than those cars who followed us around when we were in hiding. i doubt they got to see lance's face but that means we just have to be very careful about what we do."

"right right i understand that. i will try and look you get as many people as you can to do the same when the time comes and to protect lance and angel."

Keith nodded answering a simple "alright" before hanging up.

he wasn't going to let his omega suffer even more.

 


	27. I hate you

_Keith woke it was raining outside beside him his sleeping omega lay. Stomach flat against him._

_Thoughts swept in on why it was so before he felt himself move. He turned his head and there he was looking at himself. Younger self with a striking short mullet was looking at lance._

_"Lance, had i met you under a different circumstances ....it would have been nice.. had we met as two regular people it wouldn't hurt us that much .....but thank you for believing in me i love you, god I love you so much" Keith said moving the small bangs away from lance's forehead before kissing his head._

_"No, no don't this is going to hurt you more listen! "_

_But his other self was walking away. Out of the door. It only seemed like in a blink it was morning to hear a faint sob._

_Turning around he saw lance sobbing and crying on top of the bed. The window outside still damp and cold and showing all but gray._

_This is how he always pictured leaving lance was like._

_Had lance cried?_

_Had lance sobbed so hard to make him want to weep?_

_"Keith you ran away!"_

_Keith turned swiftly to his left there lance stood in his arms a sleeping angel small and bundled up. All but soft faces shown in angel._

_"Maybe you should have stayed away"_

_No_

_Keith wanted to chase after them as lance began to turn away. But nothing was was letting him. Darkness held him back_

_And there again he stood phone in his hand ready to call lance_

_But they might be listening._

_They might hurt him and his mate and family._

_"Maybe this is for the best "_

_Keith wanted to argue with himself. Beat himself to a pulp to convince him to run back to lance_

_But his legs stayed put glued into the floor with guilt plaguing his thoughts._

_I hate you_

_No that wasn't true_

_I hate you_

_It couldn't be accepted as such he couldn't and wouldn't_

_I hate you_

_No oh god please no_

_God I hate myself_

 

 

Keith woke his pants and sweat filled his atmosphere as he stared at the wall when he stood. Here he was in his room again

 His mate beside him belly showing and no signs of distress. "Lance.."

Keith whimpered as he lay on his stomach and placed and arm over lance. "Lance, lance I promise for as long as I'm here I won't leave you"

"Leaving you was a mistake all those years I wasn't here I thought about you and how we could have worked this out. You were in no way weak and needed me there but I was afraid to let you be in harm's way." Keith sobbed out pants in his breathes as tears found their way down his face. 

"God lance I hate myself for leaving I hate being away from you oh god I made a mistake so many years so many tears. God must have counted how many tears you wept and how much I hurt you, my punishment is to come my judgement day will be the ends and when that is all I will still love and worship you like no other because I love you so"

Lance moved a bit "Keith? "

 

"Ahh sleep then I will know that if you sleep I can watch over you'

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter


End file.
